Insane
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: What happens when Chad and Sonny get "accidentally" locked in a closet together? Pure insanity, and channy-fluff will ensue!


**Summary: Zora has always been the evil genius of the group, so when Chad and Sonny's fighting starts to take a toll on the cast of So Random, Zora takes things into her own hands. **

**A/N: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

"Zora," Sonny sighed impatiently, "What do you mean you left your script in the dressing room?"

"I forgot it," Zora blushed, "I'm sorry, Sonny. But I just can't go back in get it – not in this cheese costume. I'd never fit through the door! Do you think…I mean, if it isn't too much trouble…can you go get it for me?"

Sonny shut her eyes and rolled them upwards, praying for a release from this week. So far, this week had been the worst week ever and it was only Wednesday. She and Chad had been fighting more so than usual and things were really getting heated. It was beginning to get so bad that they would get in a fight before filming and then go on set and forget all their lines. As if that wasn't bad enough, Sonny's math grade was dropping again, and now Zora had forgotten her scrip and was making Sonny go back and get it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sonny dropped her arms to her sides in helpless defense.

"Please?" Zora looked up at her, her eyes were wide and pleading.

Sonny couldn't help but give in. Besides, it wasn't like Zora had forgotten her script on purpose – right?

"Alright. I'll go get it for you."

"Thank you!" Zora called as Sonny walked past the stage and out the door.

Zora couldn't help but laugh evilly, once she had determined that Sonny was out of earshot. Her cast members shot her concerned glances. Zora merely rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"Zora…" Nico tilted his head to the side, trying to find the best possible way to draw the little girl from her psychopathic thoughts without getting his head bitten off, "Um…not to sound condescending or anything but…what exactly…"

"What the heck are you doing?" Tawni shouted, finishing for him. Nico shot her a frustrated look before turning his attention back to Zora.

"Well, Sonny and Chad have been fighting a lot lately, right?"

Nico, Grady, and Tawni nodded.

"Well, I just figured that they could use some alone time to sort out their problems. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure someone gets locked in a closet with a second someone," Zora stalked off, laughing creepily.

"I worry about her," Nico crossed his arms over his chest, watching her leave.

"_Her_?" Grady's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"_I'm_ worried about Sonny and…_him_! They'll kill themselves!" Tawni sounded concerned for a brief moment before covering up her empathy by adding, "And I cannot be traumatized by seeing dead bodies," her faced twisted up in disgust.

--

Sonny jiggled the key in the lock, opening the door, and walked in. She began to look around for the script. Zora's favorite hiding place was the air vent but Sonny decided to check the desk first – where she and Tawni kept their scripts. As she was shuffling through the papers, a very sneaky, very creepy little girl made her way through the door and over to Sonny, a grin on her face.

"Did you find it?" Zora asked.

"Zora!" Sonny jumped, "Don't scare me like that! How many times must we tell you not to sneak up on people? It isn't nice."

"I'm sorry, Sonny," Zora smiled innocently, "So did you find my script yet? I felt bad for sending you off alone and decided to come and help you look."

"Well that was sweet of you," Sonny couldn't help but beam – sure, Zora had her moments but Sonny Munroe always had a soft spot for everyone, including her.

"Oh!" Zora cried out, "I remember now! I left it on the shelf in the closet when I was…well, that's just none of your business now then, is it? Can you get it? It's right in there."

Sonny eyes Zora suspiciously but made her way towards the closet. The doorknob had always been funny and she jiggled it just right to let it swing open to reveal…

"_Chad_?" Sonny exclaimed, "What are you doing in my closet?"

"Sonny, move out of the way please," Chad commanded as he quickly stood up and tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately, Sonny hadn't gotten his drift and before she knew what was happening, she felt someone shove her in the closet. The door slammed shut.

"What…just happened?" Sonny asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"Are you_ that_ dense?" Chad asked, "She locked me in here and then she locked you in here also. The door only unlocks and locks from the outside. We're stuck."

"How long have you been in here?" Sonny asked.

"About five minutes. She called me pretending to be some chick named Zara who wanted an autograph."

"'_Zara_' Chad? Really?"

"How was I supposed to know it was all part of her evil plan to lock me in a closet with…with _you_! Besides," Chad smirked, "_You_ fell for it too!"

"I did not. She told me she had forgotten her script and…"

"And you went to get it for her?"

"I was trying to be nice."

"That's your problem!" Chad threw his hands up in the air, "You are too nice to people all the time!"

"Well at least I _am_ nice. The only emotion you show to anyone besides yourself or Mackenzie is apathy."

Chad sneered at her for a moment before sitting down on the floor of the crowed closet. Sonny followed suit and sat across from him, criss-crossing her legs perfectly and placing her hands, folded, in her lap. Chad even found himself admitting that she looked dainty and like a lady before remembering just a few days ago when she was dressed up like a huge, mutant cotton-candy cone.

"What should we do?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah, because I have all the answers, don't I, Munroe? I haven't been wasting about ten minutes of my life just sitting here! I know exactly what we should do!"

"You don't need to be so…sarcastic," Sonny pouted before glancing around the closet, "Well, I think we should try and understand why she would do something like this."

"Because she's a freak of nature with nothing else better to do than make peoples' lives miserable?" Chad suggested, "What time is it."

"Why?" Sonny eyeballed him suspiciously.

"Because I am supposed to meet Portlyn for a Java-Shake around noon. It's our afternoon pick-me-up. You wouldn't understand."

"It's eleven-twenty," Sonny answered after checking her phone, "So are you two like a thing now?"

"A _thing_?" Chad raised an eyebrow, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do _things_, Munroe. We're just…we're…complicated."

"How complex can two people with identical tans and identical IQs of forty possibly be?" Sonny asked.

"I am _not_ talking about this with _you_, alright?" Chad snapped, "Now, get us out of here."

"Me?" Sonny laughed, "_Me_? How exactly am I supposed to do that? Oh that's right, I forgot, I am an expert locksmith. I can unlock any door anywhere. Just give me the head of an egotistical narcissistic maniac and I can break down the door with it."

"Funny," Chad glanced at her down his nose, not finding it funny at all, "I cannot believe this!"

"Me either," Sonny sighed, playing with the ring on her thumb.

"I mean…of all the people to be stuck with and I am stuck with _you_! It's unbelievable! Just wait until my manager hears about this!" Chad burst out into an unpleased laugh, "Oh! He's going to hear about this alright."

"Well I am not exactly happy about this either," Sonny said, adverting his gaze, "What is with us lately, Chad?" Sonny asked the dreaded question she had been wanting to ask for the past month or so.

"What do you mean?" Chad scoffed, "There isn't…there isn't anything wrong with us."

"Yes there is, you know there is! We've been fighting more and more lately and…"

"We always fight, Munroe," Chad sneered, despite knowing exactly what she was talking about. As much as he hated to say it, Sonny was right; they were fighting a lot lately. Sure, they fought but things were becoming worse. It was like they weren't even friends anymore. 

_Wait…_Chad's brow creased in thought, _were we friends?_

"Chad," Sonny sighed, "Never mind. Tawni will come looking for me and she will let us out. She has to; we have a skit to do. So let's just try to get through these next few minutes without committing murder or something, deal?"

"Deal," Chad nodded his agreement.

They were silent for a bit, neither knowing exactly what to say. Sonny began to run her heart pendant back and forth across its silver chain and Chad yanked out his phone and began to make a phone call. He speed-dialed the number and before long, he was making a scene.

"Who do you _think_ it is? Don't you have caller-ID or something? Wait…did you _delete_ my number? _No one_ deletes Chad Dylan Cooper's number! I don't care who you are – the point is that I am Chad…of course you know my name! Anyways, I just wanted to let you know…_what_? No, I don't care that you have to take your Cockapoo to get a manicure! Look, I can't meet you for our Java-Shakes today…because I am busy! I just am! Oh so what, I can't have _other_ plans besides _you_? We aren't even dating, Portlyn! I don't care!" Chad slammed his phone shut and couldn't meet Sonny's eyes.

"Portlyn?" Sonny asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Chad still was unable to look at her, "I mean, we aren't even dating! Can you believe that?" He let out a curt laugh, "I don't even know why I am talking to you of all people about this but the thing is…Portlyn and I are sort of together. It's hard to describe but basically because we are both excellent, popular, rich, teenagers who everyone wishes they could be," Chad paused to let Sonny growl at him, "Our managers decided that it would be best for us to be seen together to kind of start….a stir I guess. It's stupid I know."

"So you don't even like her?" Sonny asked, a note of hope hanging on her voice.

"Portlyn?" Chad laughed again, "Of course not! I could never be with someone who thought _they_ were better looking than _me_!"

"You are so conceited," Sonny shook her head before adding, "I never liked her either."

"What's your excuse?" Chad asked.

"She is so mean to me and for no good reason! Every time I see her, she makes some rude comment and makes fun of me. She's never liked me and I've never given her a reason! Besides," Sonny leaned in closer and whispered, "She takes her Cockapoo to get a manicure. No sane person does that."

Chad had to admit, that comment was pretty funny. He even found himself laughing at that. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad at comedy.

"I have to give you props on that comment," Chad smiled his approval.

"Props accepted," Sonny returned his smile, glad that they were finally acting like they used to, "See – this is more like it. No throwing things, no cursing, no bad names, no evil pranks – just you and me like how we used to be."

"I like the way we used to be," Chad confessed.

"What changed?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. I guess just stress of work and stuff. We really were awful to each other, weren't we?"

"You put _glue_ in my shampoo," Sonny reminded him.

"And then you put dye in my facial moisturizer," Chad frowned at the memory, "I had to film with a _blue _face. Everyone thought I was a lost member of the Blue Man Group."

"And then you stormed onto our set and screamed at me for like fifteen minutes."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one screaming, Munroe. You even threw your…whatever that was at me!"

"That was one of my ruby slippers. We were doing a Wizard of Oz sketch that day."

"And then you and I didn't talk for a week," Chad glanced down at the floor.

"I tried to apologize," Sonny reminded him, "I came to you and told you that I shouldn't have tried to get back at you and that we should just call a truce. Remember that?"

Chad did.

He remembered her coming up to his lunch table and apologizing, begging for a truce, unable to take not talking to him anymore. He remembered how Portlyn had thrown her hair over her shoulder and laughed. He remembered telling her that he didn't talk with the hired help (she was still in her janitor costume) and had shoed her away.

"Alright, Munroe, I never usually say this," Chad inhaled a sharp breath, "But I am…I am sorry."

"Wait, did C.D.C – _the C.D.C_ – just apologize to me?" Sonny asked, alarmed.

"You know, you could just accept the apology and we could move on instead of making a big deal out of it."

"But this is too much fun!" Sonny laughed, "Alright, I'll be nice now. Thank you for apologizing. I am sorry for the way I acted too. I just don't get it, I mean, we fight a lot but why have things gotten so bad lately?"

"Good question. It's like we could hardly be in the same room together – or studio, or building, or state for that matter – without starting wars with each other."

"I don't like fighting with you like this, Chad. Sure, fighting with you is fun but not when it gets this bad. I…I don't like us hurting each other the way we do."

"Me either," Chad replied honestly, "I never wanted to hurt you, Sonny. Believe me on that."

"I never wanted to hurt you either. I just don't get why we felt like we had to."

"Munroe, ever since you got here, you've been the biggest pain in the butt I've ever met. You've annoyed the snot out of me on a daily basis – not that Chad Dylan Cooper has snot – and you've driven me insane. You weren't afraid to stand up to me and whatever I threw at you, you threw right back at me. We seem to just fit when we fight."

"But not when we go forever without talking and when we scream and curse and throw things…."

"Hey! You were the one that threw your…"

"Ruby slipper."

"Yeah, that, at me. I don't know…I like fighting with you, it's a challenge that I can't always be positive I'm going to win. I like that about you, Munroe."

"Thank you," Sonny found herself blushing, "As for you, Cooper, you are a handful yourself. You are rude and selfish and mostly you think only of yourself. But I know there is something more to you. I know that you are more than you let people believe. I am the only person at So Random! that believes that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey, Chad?"

"Yup?"

"Let's not fight like this again. It's just no fun when we are actually mad at each other."

"Truce?" Chad asked, holding out his hand.

"Truce," Sonny moved to shake it, "Wait…are you…wearing _lotion_?" Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do dry skin!"

"Uh-huh," Sonny laughed, "Now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"And what would that be? New Chad cardboard-cut-outs? Another Death-By-Chad-Colate?"

"No – a manicure at the spa."

"A manicure?" Chad gasped, "No way!'

"You might actually like it," Sonny smiled cheerily, "You never know unless you give it a chance."

"Do you give everything a chance?" Chad asked.

Sonny looked perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"Do you give everything a chance, Sonny?"

"I guess so," Sonny had never really given it much thought, "I mean, I've never really thought about it. I guess I just try not to judge something before really giving it a chance."

"Why did you choose to give _me_ a chance?" Chad asked.

"Because I believe that you are a good person, deep down. You have a heart, Chad. It might be icy at times and cold as stones but you still have one."

Chad couldn't help but smile. Her optimism was contagious.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Sonny."

"Don't thank me," Sonny insisted.

"You aren't half bad, Munroe."

"Neither are you, Cooper."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if…if I told you that I…that I liked you?"

Whoa! Sonny froze. Chad liked her? Her mind buzzed with different thoughts. Sure, she had always had her secret crush on him but to have him feel the same way? She tried desperately to find a voice.

"I'd…I'd say…that that's good because then…I know I am not the only one…with feelings," Sonny stuttered slowly.

"What would you say if I told you I picked more fights with you because I didn't want to admit how I felt because I was…I was nervous? Scared even."

"Of me not liking you?" Sonny was trying to get this all straight: Chad Dylan Cooper liked_ her_ but was scared to let her know because_ he_ was worried about rejection?

"Yeah, dumb huh?"

"Not at all," Sonny grinned, "So now what?"

"Well, if this were a scene of Mackenzie Falls, we would…well…we would kiss."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I was right about you, Munroe."

"How so?"

"You drive me insane – insane enough to do this…"

As if they had been waiting years for that moment, both Sonny and Chad collided into a kiss. Sonny's mind was spinning and she was dizzy with lack of oxygen (or possibly something else unexplainable and unnamed) when the door opened and Zora shouted her excitement.

"**_FINALLY_**!" She shouted, "It took you guys long enough."

Sonny and Chad pulled away, both thirsting for breath, hungering for more, and sat there, staring at Zora. She opened the door wider, allowing them room to leave when Chad reached up, grabbed the doorknob, and shut the door.

"Suit yourself!" Zora shouted as she skipped out of the dressing room and off to terrorize Nico and Grady.

"You do realize," Sonny smiled, "That we can't get out now, right?"

Chad held her head in his hands and kissed her again.

"Exactly," Chad breathed a smirk on his face.

"You aren't as dumb as I thought, Cooper."

"Shut up and kiss me, Munroe."

Sonny didn't have to be asked twice.


End file.
